User talk:Darthfish
Hi Macro! How's it going? Darthfish (talk) 06:23, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Hello. This may seem an odd question, but I see that recently several of your articles have been deleted from this wiki, and I was wondering if I would be able to get access to the contents of those articles. I recently started a Fallout PnP campaign set in Minnesota, and have based a good amount on the content of those articles, namely the Decimators and Granite City, and I was planning on incorporating Fort Frost at some point as well. While I can make do on improvisation and memory, the pages in question have been an invaluable aid thusfar. Anything you can do to help would be greatly appreciated.DaedalusEx (talk) 05:52, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Okay, yeah, that would be great. My email is DaedalusExMachina69@gmail.com. You can send it via email or googleDocs, whichever works better. Thanks for the help. DaedalusEx (talk) 05:40, August 16, 2017 (UTC) RE:Some Thoughts Input is welcome of course. MongoosePirate (talk) 00:12, September 20, 2017 (UTC) I'm going to try to make this short and snappy since I have work I have to do in the morning. The wiki's been the way it's been since at least 2010. I've only been here since 2015, six years after the wiki's creation in 2009. I haven't even been an admin for a year. However, I do admit I've still been rather chauvinist towards new users and sometimes even towards the other Fallout Fanon wikis. I liked the quality of this wiki's articles and thought things would just work out for the best in the end so I always agreed with the admins. Also, the Tales of the Deletion Logs can be rather harsh, yeah. I've been trying to fix that with the last one. Obviously, they haven't though. OvaltinePatrol and I are the only active admins left. The more stubborn ones are gone now (one left yesterday in fact). Things can and will change. I'll take your thoughts into consideration and get back if I have anything more to say later. MongoosePirate (talk) 04:44, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Power Armour Would it be okay if I referenced the Power Armour articles on your user page? KayEmm (talk) 06:17, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Foundary Stuff Hey; I had an idea for an Army of Revolution ambassador of sorts to The Foundry. Just wanted to check with you if a) that was an okay idea and b) you didn't mind me editing the article appropriately. KayEmm (talk) 12:37, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Please by all means add a Foundry ambassador. If you did ever want to add something on to or connect something to my Fanon, please feel free to do such. Just let me know after the fact so I can OK it or edit as needed KayEmm (talk) 22:14, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Collaborashun Hey Darthfish, mind if I create an article based on your Raid-It article? Gotta ask in case i break any rules, real or imagined. Daytebayte (talk) 11:01, February 23, 2018 (UTC) Article is still pending (damn you, real life) but I put the condensed version in the Portland article. Let me know what you think etc etc Daytebayte (talk) 00:55, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Vault Door That's perfect! Thank you, oh Dark Lord of the Fish! Daytebayte (talk) 22:17, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Thanks Thank you very much for your support. If there's anything I can do for you or if you want to collaborate on a project, please let me know KayEmm (talk) 06:15, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Another arch-nemesis, huh? You're just the king of random stupid enemies, aintcha? Daytebayte (talk) 03:59, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Midwest Brotherhood/Colorado Border War Feel free to add content to these; I'm still bulking them out myself, and there's a lot of room for material. And I allways like to see more MWBoS stuff KayEmm (talk) 06:06, March 18, 2018 (UTC) That is correct, since I’m the admin. I assume it’s about the Midwest Brotherhood, so go ahead. MongoosePirate (talk) 22:33, March 18, 2018 (UTC) So are you going to give me your pitch on the Midwestern Brotherhood? MongoosePirate (talk) 23:25, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Okay, what you’ve proposed to me sounds good so far, I’ve only got four caveats that I want to talk about. 1. Do the ending for Tactics where the computer is destroyed. It makes sense in context of what you’re doing and doesn’t make the MWBOS overpowered. I’ll leave it up to you what calamities have befallen the MWBOS since then. 2. The group needs to be called something other than the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel (MWBOS). I believe this part won’t be too hard since it’s not supposed to be the whole chapter but only a detachment. Just like the Mojave Chapter is called that, this group should be have a name more or less denoting it’s region. 3. It needs to be congruent with the “descriptions” of the MWBOS in Fallout 3 and Fallout New Vegas. In Fallout 3, Scribe Rothchild describes the MWBOS as “a small detachment of Brotherhood in Chicago, saying that they have fallen off the radar and gone rogue.” Why he did not know or encounter the detachment in Colorado needs at least some explanation. In Fallout New Vegas, Caesar mentions that the Legion has captured Brotherhood scribes back East who don’t even know Roger Maxson’s name. I know you already have the MWBOS in conflict with the Legion, but you should incorporate the ignorance about their past as well, that seems sort of important. 4. Do not have the MWBOS actively beating the Legion in its own territory and taking land for their own. We know from Fallout New Vegas that both Caesar and Lanius are fully focused on taking Hoover Dam, and I think they would be more concerned if there was an effective hostile force of power armored warriors beating down their door in the east. I hope these are reasonable, good luck with your efforts. Also, don’t worry too much about vehicle concerns, I’ll let that slide because of its presence in Tactics (though hairy deathclaws are a no-go). MongoosePirate (talk) 18:47, March 19, 2018 (UTC) RE:Caveats and my thoughts on them All right, thanks for the clarification. You have okay to go ahead with the article. I'll be keeping a close eye and hope it turns out well. :) MongoosePirate (talk) 05:39, March 20, 2018 (UTC) Aww, you didn't tell MP about my name ideas? Thanks for doing that though. You are tah best Daytebayte (talk) 12:01, March 20, 2018 (UTC) Re: Imagedump #1 All of them look good to me; the only exception is the Quadbike ATV which I'm going to put in the 'only if we can't find anything better' basket. Obviously we'll handle character images user by user, but I think it'd be okay to suggest ones or leave ideas. Thanks for all your work so far. Really looking forward to this. KayEmm (talk) 00:43, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Thought this might be useful I saw this and I thought of the Foundry KayEmm (talk) 03:44, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Oh crap! That thing I forgot that thing. Was too busy kicking Lanius in the nuts. Will get to it for reals Daytebayte (talk) 09:15, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Wierd Coincidences I just noticed that we both have Cross-dressing characters called "Lisa" . That's a bit strange. Should we change one of their names or just leave them as is? KayEmm (talk) 06:39, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Fair enough then. You are right, they are very different. I guess I was just bothered by the coincidence more then I should have been. KayEmm (talk) 03:05, August 22, 2018 (UTC) If it really bothers you, change Lisa Milton's name to something different. Like Melanie, for example Daytebayte (talk) 04:59, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Top ten buddies Check it out! We're both #9ers! Now to fight to the death for ten points Daytebayte (talk) 03:59, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Oooh, it is ookin' on, dooker. Daytebayte (talk) 07:31, August 24, 2018 (UTC) I'll dook yer jibbett. Daytebayte (talk) 04:10, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Planning I haven't been able to catch you online for some time now, so I'll drop this here. We need to make a decision on that major change ASAP, and when we drop it. KayEmm (talk) 05:50, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Okay, thanks for that. I'll go with your idea, as it means we can have the biggest impact on Park Lane and afterwards KayEmm (talk) 05:34, August 29, 2018 (UTC) You two don't need to keep up the spoilery talk. Everyone knows Snape kills John Snow. Daytebayte (talk) 04:41, September 1, 2018 (UTC) For your Detroit Airport article You know why Daytebayte (talk) 07:37, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Welcome back, Darthfish Daytebayte (talk) 02:26, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Here we go, here we go Are you ready to break it? And now we are even again. And we are together. And we will be. Forever and ever. Daytebayte (talk) 01:43, September 13, 2018 (UTC) Midwest Commonwealth World Building Hello my friend! I'm Ricktor, the guy who's been working a bit on Hawaii. I'd like to ask you if there was any chance you'd approve of me writing some articles in the midwest commonwealth for a little "world building" and such. Just some very small groups, pockets of BoS/Enclave/NCR deserters, and especially a bit about the New Plague and Blue Flu? I'd be very careful to not contradict you and your cohorts' articles. Thanks in advance either way! JayRicktor (talk) 14:54, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Hello. I was wanting to mention foundry-built assault rifles in an upcoming article about the civil war in Western Canada. Credit would be given, along with a hyperlink embedded in the article itself. Cheers, Polkka We are once again equal! I am stalking you I will be there behind you Forever and ever Daytebayte (talk) 07:13, October 2, 2018 (UTC) And for my next trick... What do you think, sir? Daytebayte (talk) 03:53, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Raid-iators Hey Dark Psicine, do y'all mind if I add some more commentary on the Raid-It page as sample Raider blather? Daytebayte (talk) 08:54, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Colorado Brotherhood of Steel Hi there. I saw your article about the Brotherhood in Colorado. (Task Force ILLYRIAN). Would you mind if I created a Brotherhood character based on that idea, even if they were not a member of that spefic group? PercySatori (talk) 13:03, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Thank you very much for that. My first question (likely of many) is what do you think the rank would be for the commander in charge of an entire state (or Bunker, or whatever subdivision they use)? I haven't been able to figure it out myself PercySatori (talk) 05:11, October 22, 2018 (UTC) Thank you again, Would there then be anything in your work which would conflict with my creating a leader for the Colorado Brotherhood? PercySatori (talk) 12:25, October 23, 2018 (UTC) I am the third heat And once more, I take the lead! Better catch up to me, Fishimus! Daytebayte (talk) 04:56, November 1, 2018 (UTC) Army of Revolution and the Enclave Truth being told, it was something I had considered but not decided on either way. So I'd say "no" for the moment, but it'd be wasy for somebody to reach that conclusion, especially if they had some measure of confirmation bias KayEmm (talk) 02:01, December 8, 2018 (UTC) THIS. IS. FALLOUT FANON. I hit a milstone. If my calcule are correct, you hit it about two days back. Gratzes. Daytebayte (talk) 03:28, December 22, 2018 (UTC) Atlanta Free Republic The Georgia State Capitol building. I thought it might be a good image to use for the actual palace or something else. KayEmm (talk) 03:28, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Twinsies! Now we need to get Kay ten points somehow. Daytebayte (talk) 04:22, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Aha! I have fooled you again! Daytebayte (talk) 05:11, January 31, 2019 (UTC) You know what time it is? Time for the best song in the universe! Daytebayte (talk) 01:24, February 18, 2019 (UTC) All hail our Lord and savior Darthfish! Hero of the wastelands, vanquisher of Sarrc and PrimalTheGreat, obsessive guy who knows lots lots about Power Armor and grumpy old fart! Daytebayte (talk) 02:37, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Radiators I had an idea for the Raid-It article that goes beyond just simpe funny quotes. Mind if I add it or do y'all needs me to send you it first? Daytebayte (talk) 00:28, April 24, 2019 (UTC) i wasnt aware of the bakers field vault as 12, ill change it to a differnt number, thankyou! Vault 62 Whipped this up for the Vault 62 artcle. Let me know what you think KayEmm (talk) 12:35, December 10, 2019 (UTC)